Taming the Unknown
by Ms Gabriella
Summary: Follow Ridhima on a journey. From a horrible step-mother and two gruesome blood sisters. And then watch her follow in love with her Romeo.


Taming the unknown

The sun rose high up in the sky; her eyes were filled with unknown desire, numb and under no control, her feeling drew even more restless, her eyes rested at the closed door which never opened. The curtains closed, the darkness in the room was indescribable, her, now dark eyes were rested in no peace. She needed to get out but she knew that there was no hope in that. No hope for her ever.

Gliding down the wall, the tears slipped hard down her cheeks, how she wished her father was here, how he used to hold her in his arms and tell her stories at night, how he would kiss her to sleep whenever she had a bad dream and how he used always be there for her never letting go. But now, looking across her own room, she was scared, scared to move a single step without getting hurting herself. Her tears never stopped, the blobs came dripping down her cheeks falling onto her lips and then pushing their way down, she had never stopped herself from crying.

That same morning, she again, in her same place, her head laid back on the wall, tears creeping down her face, it was always going to be the same, she thought. How she knew that even if she tried and make herself understand that everything would be ok, but then when reality hits her she knows that whatever she thinks would never be able to come true. Patting her leg, she looked at herself, she walked, her legs aching with the pain, she had been sitting on the floor like that for the past 9 hours, she had no sleep.

It was a nice Friday morning and it looked like the end of the world to her, walking over to the mirror she stood in front of it, the water ran outside her open window, she noticed that it had been raining since last night, and it didn't stop. She walked over to her little cupboard and pulled out an orange Churidar; it wasn't all that beautiful, it was plain and simple, which clearly went with her looks. She wasn't beautiful either; all that was good about her was her surname, without that she knew she wouldn't have been anywhere. She slid away from the cupboard and got changed in a small bathroom beside her, she didn't have anything spectacular, and it was just her.

She came out and sat on her small little bed, combing her hair with a very old brush of her's, she pulled out the knots through her hair, leaving it beautiful, straight and with Jasmine smell pushing through the room but it didn't affect her. Her eyes still bored and still unknown to others, her smile disappeared years ago leaving a frown on face. She turned towards the door in a fright as the handle, turned and twisted around until she bounced back.

"RIDHIMA!" her lips shuddered watching her sister standing there in front of her.

"Y...e...s" ridhima said standing up, her fixed to her beautiful sister; Muskaan. The lovely hair that Muskaan had, which flew around, the short clothes that she wore, revealing alot more than necessary. "Hmmm what Muskaan?" ridhima asked knowing that the shouting was going to come soon.

"WHAT Muskaan?" Muskaan said walking towards ridhima. "Who's going to do the laundry? It's not going to wash by itself" Muskaan said throwing ridhima a dirty look. "And the house, who's going to clean all those cob webs? Huh? Listen ridhima, these work won't do by itself, you need to put a move on it" she said shouting at ridhima, who now as on the urge of crying, it was like this every day. Ridhima looked at her own _sister_, it wasn't a Cinderella story she knew that, because this was her real sister doing all this to her, nowhere close to those ugly sisters, ridhima thought, as her eyes wandered off to her Muskaan. "Don't stare at me like that missy (shouting) GO get started" ridhima put down the brush in scare and walked out of the room, quickly as she could.

Ridhima wiped off the tears which slided down her side, cleaning the house, she moved together the dining table, there were 3 maids around doing the same thing as her, cleaning up the kitchen, the bathroom and 4 more gardening outside, those flowers how she had touched them once, ridhima thought while she was cleaning one of the vase and then with one nudge it was on the floor, scattered in dwelling thousands of pieces. Ridhima looked down and took her step back, trying to take in everything that just happened right before her eyes. Holding back the tears which were unknowingly going to come out, ridhima took a deep breath and lifted her eye.

"Oops sorry" the girl in front of her laughed and gave an innocent look.

Ridhima looked up to see the same girl, who was her oldest sister, who sat by her when their dad passed away, who had said that everything would be ok, that same sister who was still the same on the outside but that completely changed on the inside. That same girl, who once said she'll never be seen wearing make-up, was now drenched with eye liner, her eye shadow dark purple which went with the mini dress she wore, cutting a big curve for her neck, leaving more things exposed then Muskaan. Ridhima was used to this now, after 13 years she didn't think that anything would changed but it has, alot more than ridhima had ever expected.

Ridhima shook her head watching Anjali laughing with Muskaan across the living room; she missed her real sisters, the one who'll never be back again. And all ridhima could do was thank her step-mother Sakshi for this-

Ridhima dropped down to pick out the big broken pieces "RIDHIMA!" she closed her eyes seeing her step-mother walking down the stairs.

"Ah" ridhima screamed feeling sakshi fingers through her hair, pulling her up to face her

"Oh does it hurt?" sakshi said smiling evilly. "How about now ridhima?" she said pulling the fingers harder; ridhima controlled herself from crying her eyes out.

Taking her deep breath, ridhima apologised to sakshi, she walked over to the kitchen to get a sweep, passing her sisters who were laughing at her, not caring anything about her.

Slowly ridhima dropped down on the floor picking up pieces of the broken vase, as she heard her Muskaan, Anjali and sakshi talking about something. Ridhima stood up to talk over the kitchen as she caught some bits of the conversation.

"Omg, anji he is so cute" she heard Muskaan say

"Yeah i know, he came yesterday, i think his' an American" Anjali said smiling.

"I want him!" Muskaan said as Anjali butted him saying that she wanted him as well.

Silence "Shh no fights my darlings" sakshi said. "Invite him to dinner Anjali, and his 2 brothers na?"

"Yeap, his got other brothers too" Muskaan said helping in. "Ok then me and Anjali will go invite him" she squealed in delight.

"I've got to dibs on the youngest hottie" Anjali said better Muskaan could say anything.

Muskaan looked at Anjali in horror. "Stay away from my guy" poking her tongue out at her, before anji could say anything- "Don't want to hear it! Bubye" Muskaan said putting a hand in anjali's face and walking out of the house towards the house which was right next to them.

Ridhima walked into the kitchen after hearing the conversation in the living room, throwing the broken pieces in the bin. _Who are they on about? ridhima there's no use, these people who are your own don't give a damn about you, there's no point in trying to ask yourself a better life _she thought and went back to leaning the kitchen but her mind was occupied with this youngest guy, which are both sister's were fighting for.

Ridhima cleaned the kitchen, she prepared food for lunch, as she heard Muskaan giggling and coming in, she looked even happier than ever, and ridhima thought it was because of this young guy, which they were still rambling about. As she served food on the table, she looked at the 3 ladies on the table laughing about, talking about their day, how she wanted to sit with them and join in, but she knew that she was clearly not invited.

Sakshi looked at her as she put food for ever. "Go behind and eat your food" she said while ridhima tried to hold back the tears, the rudeness in her voice was harsher than ever.

"Yeah ridhima" Anjali snapped at her. "Go behind no one wants you here, especially when your-"

"A Killer!" Muskaan completed it and gave ridhima a hard evil look.

Ridhima breathed in, her lungs were out of oxygen, putting the lid on the pan, and she ran out keeping the tears still, as she passed the maids looked at her in pity. Running into the back garden she sat on the swing and cried, her tears rumbling down her cheek, they were right, she was a killer, she cried even more hearing their words _a killer _that was all left to say. Her tears didn't stop, it came running down, and hearing how it felt to be hurt, she knew it was her faults all her fault.

*clash*

Ridhima wiped her tears off in hurry, as she heard a loud noise right behind her, her head turned towards the noise; she looked right in front of her.

"Ouch"

Ridhima caught her breath seeing the most beautiful creature in the world right in front of her; she looked at_ him_, his face towards her but not knowing that she was watching his every move, his hands on his knee he had hurt himself there while getting down from the fence by hitting himself on the flower pot. Ridhima couldn't stop looking at him. She was shocked with her own thoughts, her own vision; this was the first she had never. He looked like he could have just woken up and walked through her, his hair rumpled up, his clothes all boyish. He looked like a Greek god.


End file.
